Fresa con Hemorragia Interna
by Vegx
Summary: Algunas pesadillas te pueden guiar a otra; sacando tus más internos instinto. Ichigo está por sufrirlo. ShirosakiXIchigo Dark Ichigox Ichigo


Internal Bleeding Strawberry

Wola bueno se que esta pareja no es tan famosa en español pero aqui esta mi primer capitulo a esta historia

Sera un 2 shot o 3 shot ahi vere

Se hara un doujinshi de esta histora ;D

**Disclaimer Bleach no me pertenece.**

Jaque Mate

Se revolvía en su cama sin poder dormir, la angustia se había apoderado de todo su ser, el frio en su habitación era tan denso que le era imposible respirar. Nuevamente se retorció nervioso en las blancas sabanas bajo su sudada piel.

Las puertas de sus pulmones se cerraban en una eterna desesperación

Balbuceos en la obscuridad se lograban percibir, decían su nombre, gritaban amenazas, palabras cargadas de dolor, agonía, odio…

Crujidos se oyeron, en el pasillo, rasguños en las paredes y los pasos de alguien acercándose a la puerta de su habitación.

Jadeo, jadeo en sorpresa pero en realidad quería gritar pero parecía que su voz había sido robada.

La perilla giró lentamente y los orbes cafés se abrieron en sorpresa.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió con cautela, emanando un audible crujido

E Ichigo juro ver un destello dorado asomarse por la ranura. No segundos antes esta se azoto estrepitosamente.

Los susurros, poco en mucho, se hicieron más fuertes.

Y un aura de temor emanaba de su alma, obscureciendo el ambiente

"Ichigo" Le susurraron al oído, con una voz metálica, lúgubre y fría; cargada de maldad. Similar a la propia.

Un jadeo ahogado fue todo lo que Ichigo pudo pronuncia al tratar de gritar, pidiendo por ayuda

Cautelosamente miro a la obscuridad, sus ojos bañados en pánico, sentía que las sombras se acercaban poco a poco a él y que pronto lo consumirían. Los murmureos se hicieron más intensos y en su oído podía sentir ese aliento…ese gélido aliento sobre su hombro.

Su tembloroso cuerpo quedó inerte….estático al ver como las sabanas eran removidas por una fuerza desconocidas, pero… no había manos que movieran el sedoso material; sin embargo, estas fueron deslizándose lentamente al piso.

"No..." Ichigo dijo en un chillido, respirando nerviosamente. Su pecho se encontraba subiendo arriba -abajo rápidamente, un fino sudor frio recorriéndole la piel.

Tomo con fuerza el material bajo sus manos, retrocediendo al ver un peso invisible que se hacía presente.

Se acercaba a él, podía ver perfectamente cómo se marcaban en el colchón dos manos que a paso lento y decidido lo acechaban, lo acorralaban, entre la cabecera de su cama y el cuerpo de su atacante.

Y él….

No podía hacer nada para defenderse, no podía huir porque…

"_No se puede huir de uno mismo, mi rey"_

Dijo la misteriosa voz a la par que tomaba a Ichigo del tobillo.

No momentos después, la mano invisible, se cerró sobre su extremidad apretadamente, arrastrándolo fuera de la cama con fuerza.

Sintió que las cuencas de los ojos se le salían y que su corazón se desbordaría, se aferro a las sabanas de su cama pero fue en vano

" NO!!!!" Ichigo gritó en desesperación al ser jalado

Arrastrado por el piso

"SUELTAME!!!"

Delirios inundaban la obscuridad de su cuarto.

Ichigo aferró sus uñas al piso desesperadamente tratando de zafarse del agarre. Mientras oía la estruendosa risa de su reflejo que lo arrastraba sin piedad.

Ichigo pidió por redención

Pero…

Nadie vino en su ayuda, nadie escuchó sus gritos de agonía. El silencio era su única respuesta.

Movió sus delgadas piernas letárgicamente, pero era inútil. Continuó siendo arrastrado dejando un camino de sangre derramado por sus desgarradas uñas

La invisible fuerza siguió con su diversión llevándolo a destino desconocido; azotando la puerta tras de sí, con un estruendo.

"No!" Chilló Ichigo mientras gruesas lágrimas se derramaban por su abusado rostro.

Pero él Hizo caso omiso.

Le sonrió victoriosamente, mientras desenvainaba a su espada, mostrándosela triunfadora a su víctima.

_Jaque Mate…_

_El Rey Estaba Atrapado_

El filo de la espada le recorrió la garganta, y una huesuda mano le sostenía de los hombros. La penitenciaria de su tormento asemejaba la perpetuidad y al tratar en desespero de zafarse del agarre, el aire que lo había abandonado, el calor que lo había cambiado, le susurraron que su respiración cesaría.

Al gritar con todas sus fuerzas de su desgarrada garganta solo emitió un gemido ahogado.

El pálido ente le sonrió en victoria

Continuo sonriendo cuando con el filo de su espada atravesó el cuello de su presa, abriendo la piel como una flor que abre sus hermosos pétalos a la primavera.

Sintió la sangre recórrele su interior, se ahogaba en un mar escarlata, la sangre le llegaba hasta sus entrañas como un líquido que quemaba todo su interior.

La hemorragia no se detenía ni tampoco lo hacia la agonía, sus orbes cafés se cerraban lentamente mientras de sus rojizos labios sólo quedos jadeos salían.

Y él… continuo sonriendo a la obra maestra que había creado

Depositó el blanco caballo en la mano escarlata de su fallecido rey.

Todo lo que pudo él ver fue color blanco invadiendo su ser

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Solo unos momentos habían pasado desde que Ichigo había caído inconsciente, abrió sus orbes cafés a la blanca y cegadora luz, encontrándose así mismo parado frente al espejo del baño, viendo su reflejo, sabiendo que eso…eso no era él.

"¿Qué miras?" preguntó Ichigo escuchando como su voz era rasposa, chíllate, metálica, era como si estuviera hablando debajo del agua….

"¿Tú qué crees que miro?" Contestó su contraparte con la voz perteneciente al peli naranja

Su voz, él….EL se había robado su voz.

Ichigo no creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban ni lo que sus ojos miraban

Un escalofrío se apodero de su sistema.

"No" gimió en sorpresa tocando su cuello, sintiendo el tibio líquido bajo sus dedos y la profunda herida sobre su piel.

Se miró nuevamente al espejo

Una grotesca sonrisa adornando sus labios

La amplia cortada en su garganta.

Y su piel adornada con el líquido escarlata

Y bien que les pareció reviews son bienvenidos


End file.
